One-Sided Love Stories
by Delightness
Summary: Extinguish the fire, put some shades on, pluck the roses, turn off the music, read a book and drink some ice tea. Do all that and you'll come into a conclusion of a one-sided love affair.


It was short but it lasted longer than she expected.

It was wrong in many ways than one. Nabu just died and here she was seeking her vengeance of his death with her own mistress.

Nebula was hateful and sought out her rage by inflicting pain on others.

Somehow Layla didn't care as long as she got her revenge.

Apart of her heard the voices of friends in the back of head repeating over and over on how wrong this was. She chose to ignore them for a reason.

The Black Wizards of the Black Circle will die.

Nebula promised.

Maybe that's way she let Nebula have her way. She allowed her to take over the Earth Fairies and fight against her friends without even flinching.

She allowed Nebula to kiss her in so many ways than one.

She didn't feel it as a betrayal to Nabu since she never kissed her back. Instead she considered them to be small 'thank yous' for helping her. Her friends would never kill and she wouldn't ask them too.

But Nebula promised.

Which is why, Layla sat motionless and took Nebula's 'thank yous.' As long as Nebula kept helping her gain a step forward into killing the wizards, Layla would allow her kisses to be fervent and nothing more.

"You're beautiful," Nebula breathed into her mouth as she kissed every inch of her face. Layla didn't move a muscle instead sat motionless as Nebula physically captured every inch of her face. Her hands would occasionally glide lower then intended but Layla refused to acknowledge that.

"So beautiful," Nebula muttered, "You're skin flawless more flawless then Morgana's."

This wasn't unusual from Nebula from the very moment Layla met her she always compared her beauty to Morgana's.

"So powerful so strong, Nabu must have been pleased."

She flinched once Nebula said his name but she kept her focused steady remaining like a statue.

"Tell me Layla am I your queen?" She asked mischievously as she pecked Layla's neck.

"Yes," Layla muttered.

"Is that why you allow me so much access to your… _beauty_?" Nebula laughed biting into Layla's shoulder.

Layla cried out in pain but didn't pull away. "Yes,"

Nebula ignored her instead persistently kissed her shoulder all the way to her cheek. "Morgana won't let me touch her like this anymore. She said it wasn't something a queen should be doing."

Layla didn't care as along as Nebula gave her what she wanted.

"You're different Layla, strong and beautiful. You deserve someone powerful something that your friends can't give you."

"All I want is Nabu." She wouldn't lie she's doing this for him and _only_ him he is all that mattered to her now. Everything else was lifeless and pointless.

Nebula smirked kissing her bottom lip before pulling away. "I know my dear you will have your vengeance I promise, but I'm talking about afterwards."

"Afterwards?"

"Yes, my love." Her eyes glazed over Layla as she traced her lips. "Thirsty?"

"No,"

"Drink some ice tea."

"I said I'm not thirsty."

She snapped her fingers immediately summoning Earth Fairy. "Yes my Queen?"

"Bring Layla some ice tea."

"I told you I wasn't thirsty."

"As you wish my Queen." Nebula snapped her fingers disappearing, the Earth Fairy.

"Oh hush darling, I just don't want you dying of thirst when the battle begins tomorrow." She kissed Layla afterwards lingering on the kiss which Layla never pulled back from. "We will attack at dawn and the wizards will be dead." She said it with as much heated vengeance that was setting over Layla's eyes as well.

"You promise they'll die right?" Layla cried,

Nebula laughed, "Why of course my love." Then her eyes turn predator as her gazed wonder up and down Layla's body. "Now as for preparation for tomorrow why don't you stay in my headquarters for the rest of night?"

Layla ignored her instead asked what was really bothering her, "You promise?"

"Yes my love, they will die. Now stay here."

Layla stayed allowing Nebula to violate her. It didn't bother her much, as long as she got her revenge Nabu death won't be in vain. After all this is all for him.

* * *

 _I haven't written anything in a long time and I had this one lying around and felt like publishing it. Cause I don't know. I kind of like it. I've always liked non-cannon stories especially the one-sided ones. I think it's interesting to see how the relationship works. Nebula and Layla came randomly and that's what I like about non-cannon couples is because there so random. So if you guys have any idea's of the most random minor character paired up with a Winx or Specialist or have a favorite non-cannon couple. Let me know, cause I might write about it and make this into a one-sided love story series. Cause I don't know. Why not?_


End file.
